Built for Each Other
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: Bunch of random pairings, rated M for content that may not be suitable for young readers. Fangirls please do not kill me! Hope you enjoy!


Yamiatei98: Hiiiii! How iz all you peeps out there? I am going to take a shot at a Transformers/BeastWars fic, and go all out!

Lambogirl666: Say what?

Yamiatei98: I am finally going to make a fic for Sky and Sunny! *does happy dance*

Lambogirl666: -_-U what the hell is wrong with you?

Yamiatei98: Nothing! Just excited! I own nothing except for the plot and my characters! Do not steal my stuff without my permission or I will hunt you down! Ok? Good. This is a fic, supposed to be one-shot, I may elongate it into a many chaptered love fic. Pairings, SkyxSunstreaker, IllusionxMirage, VibexSideswipe, SprocketxProwl, and a couple others which I will name later. LOADS OF FLUFF.

Lambogirl666: You are officially insane.

Yamiatei98: Why thank you. Anyway, first chapter is going to be SkyxSunstreaker. No character deaths, no slash, just big ol' transformers robot love. Warning, may be inappropriate for younger audiences, no likey no lookie. I am warning you. Again, FLUFF ALERT. (Interfacing in some chapters.) Major kissing, love making sorta kinda, Point of views, (POV) my alternate throughout possible chapters. Enjoy! ^_^

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sky's Office (In Wheeljack's lab)

Normal POV

The white and silver femme sat in her office, finishing a Datapad and picking up another. There was a loud _BOOM! _And startled cries of "I'M ON FIRE I'M ON FIRE!"

Sky gave a small sigh and called back, "The fire extinguisher is by your workbench!" She shook her head and turned back to her work. Being Wheeljack's PA was not easy. All the medical forms that Ratchet made her fill out every time her boss went to the Medbay for repairs took up the majority of her desk. Other Datapads were filled with possible formulas, blueprints, and designs that she had to go through, check, double and triple check all the math to make sure that it WOULDN'T blow up. But no matter how hard she worked, Wheeljack always managed to blow it up.

She reached for the energon cube that rested on the side of her desk, and took a large gulp, venting heavily after putting the empty cube back down on her desk. Sky placed her stylus down, and put her head in her hands, sighing loudly. This is insane, she thought to herself. When was my last break? Sky asked in her head. Yesterday morning…she remembered. The white femme sighed again, picking up her stylus and returning to her work.

"Sk~y~y~y~y…" a voice said in a pretend ghost voice.

Sky thumped her head on her desk. (A/N: She did a head-desk.) "Please Sunstreaker, I'm busy," she said to the darkness that was her office.

"This isn't Sunstreaker…this is Primus…" replied the so-called-Primus.

"Well all-powerful-Primus, would you mind using some of your all being to make these datapads disappear?" The white femme said to "Primus."

"Hey, I'm a god, not a magician," "Primus" replied jokingly. "Turn your optics off…" his voice whispered next to her audio.

Sky did as she was told, and offlined her optics. There was some banging, crashing, and squawking, which just happened to be the author who turned her Ipod on.

"Turn your optics back on," a quiet voice said to her gently.

The white femme slowly onlined her optics, peeking at her transformed office. Her desk was clear of any datapads, her filing cabinets had been pushed to the other side of the room, small candles lit corners of the office, and golden-yellow rose petals scattered on the floor and on her desk. Speaking of her desk, there was her mech in shining armor, perched on the edge of her office desk.

"Sunny…it looks…amazing…and I don't normally say that about my pit of an office," Sky said softly, turning to face Sunstreaker.

"I do my best," the golden mech replied, smiling.

"You ARE the best," Sky purred, leaning up in her chair to kiss her lover.

Sunny returned the gesture all-to-willingly, pulling his femme up into his lap. He continued to kiss her, probing her lip components for entrance. Sky parted her lips slowly, and the mech took the opportunity to seize dominance over the smaller femme, plunging his glossa into her mouth. The white and silver femme gave a squeak of surprise, but let the yellow mech take over, she was feeling lazy today.

Sunstreaker pulled away, gazing into Sky's optics with passion, warmth, and love. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," she replied, returning the gaze.

"Not a chance, I'm bigger, so I can contain more love," he said to Sky.

"But I have a wingspan, that has room for love too ya know."

"I'm still bigger, and can squish more love into me."

"Squish? You're going to SQUISH love into yourself?"

"Yes I am," Sunny replied. He leaned down, capturing Sky's lips in another heated kiss. Sunny won again, pinning the white femme beneath him. The golden mech softly nibbled at her sensitive neck cables, causing Sky to groan. He liked the sound he was getting, and continued to nibble and nip at the sensitive wiring.

Both bots were now precariously balanced on the edge of Sky's desk. On the verge of falling off. That's why the author put them on the floor. Riiight?

(A/N: No.)

"Sunny…Sunny I think I'm gonna fall off the—EEEP!" Both bots fell ungracefully to the floor, thanks to the author.

(A/N: Meh.)

"Haha! Now I have the upper hand!" Sky announced triumphantly from her position on top of Sunstreaker. She had a mischievous look in her optics, that made the yellow mech giddy with anticipation. Sky leaned down and stole Sunny's lips in hers, prying at his lips for entry. Of course, he obliged, and granted Sky passage. She was anything but subtle. The white femme eventually parted their lips and gently started nipping at Sunstreaker's sensitive neck cables, causing the gold mech to groan in pleasure at the gentle nips.

"I-I-I love you Sky…aahhh…" Sunny whispered into his lover's audio, back arching in pleasure.

"Took you long enough," Sky said playfully, continuing to nip at the golden mech's neck.

Sunny had let Sky have her fun, but he was going to take control again and show this femme who's boss around here. And it ain't her. "Hey Sky…" the golden mech said seductively.

"Mmh hmm?" Sky replied, dragging her fingers slowly across Sunny's chest plates.

"Do you know who has the upper hand?"

"Mmh hmm," the white femme continued to stroke his chest plates, occasionally playing with the wires hidden underneath.

"Are you sure?" Sunstreaker asked again, reaching up to stroke Sky's wingspan gently.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to give you a fair warning."

"For what?"

The golden mech grinned deviously. "You won't be able to walk properly for a week when I'm finished with you," and with that, he flipped the both over, so that he was now on top of the smaller white femme.

"Hey no fair!" Sky whined.

"I gave you a fair warning," Sunstreaker replied, grinning again. In one hand, took hers and pinned them above her helm so that she couldn't distract him from his work. With the other, he began carefully caressing her sensitive wings gently.

"Aaaahh…oh…ooooohh…" the golden mech was satisfied with the pleasurable sounds he was drawing out from his lover.

He stopped playing with Sky's wings and moved his hands down to her chest armor. His hand went under her armor and started to stroke and play with the sensitive wires gently, occasionally giving a slight pull, drawing a surprised gasp from the white femme.

"Sunny…oh…I love you so much…" Sky whispered, groaning again as Sunstreaker pushed a sensitive bundle of wires playfully.

"Oh, do you now?"

"Oooohh…yes…"

"I thought so…" the larger mech said teasingly. His hand moved from Sky's chest plate to her legs, running his fingers along the metal seams with care, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through the white femme's body.

Sunny released Sky's hands, using both of them to tease and stroke at various soft spots on her small, slender form. Sky wrapped her arms around Sunny's neck, nipping again at the neck cables.

"Sunny…"

"Yes?"

"I want you…"

"Really?"

"Yes…oooh…I want you so much…"

"Let me hear you beg."

"I want you inside me…to be with me forever…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes…I want you in me…please Sunny…" Sky groaned as another wave of pleasure coursed through her wiring.

"If you want me, then open up for me…" Sunstreaker whispered into Sky's audio.

(A/N: WARNING! ROBOTS MAY START INTERFACEING SOON! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SORTA STUFF SKIP A COUPLE LINES SO YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IT! I AM WARNING YOU IN ADVANCE!)

And she did. There was a soft _click _ as Sky's interfacing panel slowly slid open.

(A/N: WARNING WARNING! MAJOR FLUFF POSSIBLE LEMON/LIME AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU NO LIKEY! IF YOU READ AND DO NOT LIKE IT IS NOT MY FAULT! YOU ARE NOW READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!)

Sunstreaker's face plates broke into a huge, devilish, and mischievous grin. He liked what he saw. And it was all his. No one else's. No one could take his femme. Sky belonged to him. And he belonged to her.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Sky asked playfully, staring up into Sunny's glowing blue optics.

He didn't respond. But his actions talked for him. He opened his own interfacing panel, and plunged into Sky's open port. Starting gentle, but becoming more and more fierce with every passing minute.

"Ngh…oh…Sunny!" He loved it when she yelled his name, it made him feel like he was doing everything right. And in her opinion, he was.

Sky…well she was in heaven. Sunny loved her more than anything on Earth. (Except for his family, they were important too.) Sunny was her world. Her entire world, and every second he spent with her made her feel complete. Jolts of pleasure screamed and pulsed through her body, her back arching in ecstasy.

"Sunny! Ngh…OH SUNNY! MORE I WANT MORE OF YOU SUNNY!" She yelled, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing his neck over and over.

Sunstreaker smiled again. He had been right. Sky wouldn't be able to walk right for at least a week. Maybe two…

"Sunstreaker…oh…I think…ngh…I'm going…to…overload…" Sky's internal cooling fans were working double and even triple time to cool her rising body temperature.

The white femme squirmed under the larger mech, making their pelvic armor grind against one another, causing them both to groan in pleasure.

"Hey Sky, will you overload for lil' ol' me?" Sunstreaker whispered softly into her left audio.

So she did. Overload coursed through her body, causing them both to collapse, cooling fans working triple time to cool their heated bodies. Sky curled up against her lover, optics dim with needed recharge. Sunny laced his arm around the white femme's waist, pulling her into his chest armor.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Sky yawned widely.

There was a quiet knock on the locked office door. "Sky? What are you doing in there?" Came the voice of her boss, Wheeljack.

"Office work…" she mumbled before slipping into recharge.

The gold mech pulled his lover close, resting his chin on her helm, before also falling into a well needed recharge.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Yamiatei98: Did you like? Please tell me you liked!

Lambogirl666: This is her first TF G1 fic so please be nice, she worked forever to get this done.

Yamiatei98: Its true! It is very very very very very true! I made this especially for Lambogirl666 who inspired me to write a fic like this.

Lambogirl666: How did I inspire you?

Yamiatei98: I don't know! You just did! Anyway, please review, and be nice please! I don't like meanie heads who think they can just go around making fun of other people's works! And to all you Sunstreaker fan girls… *eeps and ducks* Hey! No throwing sharp objects at the author! Sorry! Its just a fact of life that Sunny is MINE! And as a warning…all of you Sideswipe, Prowl, and Mirage fans…well they already have girlfriend's in my little world so… *ducks again to avoid being killed* Sorry! Please review! ^_^


End file.
